


Sipsy

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Angst! It is gonna be sad...Set in tekkit world, pre "secret" base</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sipsy

**Author's Note:**

> Angst! It is gonna be sad...Set in tekkit world, pre "secret" base

“Hey Sjin, can you come here for a second?” I hear my boss call and jump off the roof of the geothermal facility, heading toward the sorting room.

I see him through the broken window of the sorting facility, and I stop for a moment. He is half way in a chest, looking for something. I smile to myself, admiring how good his body looks in his tight space suit.

“Sjin?” He calls, and I quickly look away, hurrying into the facility.

The sound of the rape alarm causes him to jump and bump his head on the chest. “Jesus, Sjin, thanks for scaring me!” I chuckle.

“Sorry Sipsy,” I say, blushing slightly. “What do you need?”

He gestures at the cobblestone chest. “The cobble chest is overflowing again, Sjin.” I walk over and pick up all the cobble that didn’t make it into the pipe. “Shiiit Sjin. What have you been doing, you big babby. This should have been fixed ages ago!”

I start filling my pack with cobble and dumping it in the condenser. “God damn it Sjin. Where is the uranium?”

I smile and grab more cobble from the chest. “Wh- Whose ranium, Sips?”

“Jesus fucking christ Sjin, where is the uranium?” Back to the condenser.

“Did you check the valuables chest?” I see a piece of uranium in the condenser, and I grab it.

“How stupid do you think I am Sjin? Of course I checked the valuables chest!” I grab the piece of uranium from the condenser and hold it.

“H-Hey Sips, I got uranium.” I grin, hoping he will settle down. He gets like this sometimes, being a big CEO of a company is really hard work. He only acts like this when it is just us two. If he doesn’t settle down, I just go over to my Independent Waterpark or the decoy shed and hang out for a few hours.

He spins and takes the uranium from me. “What the hell, Sjin? Do you just have all the uranium?”

“S-Sips? Are you alright?” I ask, watching him flit from chest to crafting table and back to a different chest.

He stops and turns to look at me. “What are you smiling at, Sjin? Do you find this funny?”

That’s what happens when I watch Sips for too long. Too long as in more than a few seconds. I shake my head. “N-no Sips. O-of course not! What’s wrong Sips?”

He pushes past me, saying nothing. I am left alone in the sorting facility, alone. I don’t watch where he went, trying instead to think. Which is never a good thing.

I don’t know how long I sit there, thinking about Sips, all the perfect things about him. The way his muscles look in that skin tight space suit. . .

I come to the conclusion that I am going to tell Sips how I feel. While searching the compound for him, I think about what I am going to say. Something along the lines of: “Sips, I need to talk to you. I like you. More than I should.”

Not finding him anywhere in the compound, I head over to the Girl Guide. I quickly look around my water park, then over the fence to the decoy shed. That is empty as well.

I head for the actual factory, and find the door unlocked. I equip my flying ring and go floor by floor until I find myself at the top. I stand there for a minute, debating if I should go in there or not.

I decide against it and head for the dorms. I enter our room, checking both the beds then peeking in the other room. Only seeing two bodies, I fly with my shoulders slumped.

When I get back to the compound I find Sips lounging by the pool. I sit next to him, wondering if I should say something or wait for him.

I can’t wait any longer. “Hey Sips?”

He turns and looks at me. I look into his eyes, and almost die. The urge to kiss him is so strong, we are so close I could...

“You’re fired, Sjin.”

I don’t know how long I sit there staring at him, looking for any sign he is joking. I don’t think I have ever seen him look so serious, or so... sad? Heartbroken?

“S-Sipsy. . .?” I trail off, tears filling my eyes. “Wha- What do you mean?”

“We-” He stops and looks down into the water. He tries again. “Sjin,” he takes a deep breath and looks at me. “Don’t cry. Come on Sjin, do-don’t cry.”

It is then that I notice his eyes are glistening as well. “Why, why Sipsy? What did I do? I can change, Sips. I can!” I hear my voice rise, becoming hysterical.

“Sjin, please, don’t do this. I, it isn’t you. It is just - I don’t want to hurt you. It will be better if you leave now. Please, just go.” He turns away, and I know he is crying.

“Bu-but Sips! I - I love you! You can’t just leave me.” The tears just keep coming, falling into the pool and creating little ripples in the water.

“Sjin, I want you gone, first thing in the morning. Take what you want, I just want you off my compound. I will have Xephos or someone pass on your pay check.”

“Do- Don’t I ge-get to know why?” I say, between the sobs that rack my body.

“Maybe someday, but not right now. Please Sjin, do this for me.” He looks at me again and I see his tear soaked face, and I can’t help myself.

I lean forward . . . and fall flat on my face.

I open my eyes and look around to find Sips gone. “SIPS!” I yell, but he is gone. A quick search of the compound shows he is long gone. I do what he says, I pack my bag and leave, leaving one last, tear-soaked note:

Sips,

I did what you asked, my one last request is this: Someday, tell me why.

I love you, and I will always love you, no matter what.

-Sjin


End file.
